Excursions and Showers
by Lovell Luka
Summary: Harry must know what Draco's up to at night. Plotless smutty oneshot. HBP Drabble.


Sixth Year.

Warning: Mature Sexual Content.

Why exactly had he followed Malfoy out here again? He can't quite remember. He brought his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map on his late night excursion to spy on Malfoy. The Slytherin had been sneaking out of the castle the past few nights and tonight Harry had to find out why. To Harry's disappointment, Malfoy had only practiced flying around the Quidditch pitch for two hours.

Now Malfoy's in the locker rooms, showering after all that flying and Harry's wishing he'd stayed in his bed. He's still under his cloak as he stands several feet away from a slippery and soapy, naked Malfoy. Harry's breath is caught in his throat as he admonishes himself for watching this, but he somehow can't turn away. It's hypnotic. Rivulets of soap mixed with warm water sluice down Malfoy's firmed and toned body. Over his neck, shoulders, chest, stomach and... oh boy. Harry swallows thickly. He should leave, he really should, but it's just so tantalising to watch. Malfoy turns slightly and, with bar of soap in hand, he bends to scrub his legs.

Oh, Merlin. Malfoy's bent over in the hot, steamy water. Cheeks slightly parted, exposing his little pink hole. Harry licks his lips. That tight hole, quivering with Malfoy's rhythmic breathing, spreads itself when he inhales as if beckoning Harry to touch it... lick it... fuck it. Harry's mouth has gone dry and, goddamm it, he's fucking hard. His prick straining against the confines of his jeans, leaking and begging for attention. He can't stand it.

Malfoy straightens, and is now in Harry's direct line of sight. Harry can see Malfoy's pale cock, limp between firm thighs. Harry wants so badly to touch that too. Go down on it. Lick it, suck it, and swirl his tongue around the tip. Harry pants, but it's not like Malfoy can hear him with the water running. He slips his hand underneath the waistband and into his underwear and starts massaging his sore testicles. Thumbing the delicate, haired flesh. His sac feels tight and his balls feel full. He needs to come. He undoes his jeans and slides his cock out as he watches Malfoy and the delicious display before him. Harry's cock twitches in delight as he rubs the leaking, purple tip and strokes the firm shaft.

Malfoy now starts washing his groin area, bar of soap sliding over pale sac and thighs and the base of his cock. Harry's breathing is laboured and he strokes his hard on. The urge to touch has never been so powerful. The soap slips from Malfoy's grasp and he bends over again to retrieve it. Harry sees that little pink entrance once more, all puckered and beckoning. He must have Malfoy now. Shucking his pants and cloak, he strides over to a very naked and delicious bent over Malfoy. He's still wearing his shirt, but he can hardly care less as the warm water falls on him. All he cares about in getting to fuck Malfoy into submission. Harry grasps Malfoy's hips and the blonde looks up, startled. He looks at Harry and Harry can see the lascivious fire in those grey eyes as a smirk plays on Malfoy's lips. He doesn't need any more of an answer than that. Malfoy willingly spreads his legs and bends lower to further expose his arse hole and hanging sac.

Harry swallows thickly and leans down and he gazes at that pink entrance. Without much thinking, he flicks his tongue out to poke at it. Malfoy gasps a bit, but says nothing. Harry finds this all so horribly erotic and delicious and he licks Malfoy's arse hole again. Stabbing, poking, licking, sucking, and he can't get enough. Malfoy's quiet moans encourage him as he pushes his tongue inside as far as it will go, tasting every inch of flesh.

"Potter," Malfoy whimpers in pleasure.

Harry pulls back and shoves a finger in Malfoy, making the Slytherin moan. He strokes the inner walls of warm tightness, searching. Malfoy pushes back into Harry's hand, begging silently for him to go deeper. And Harry does and he finds it. A small lump of flesh that makes Malfoy babble and writhe. Harry firmly presses down on the prostate before circling it with his middle finger in a slow and torturous fashion.

"Fuck me, Potter." Malfoy whispers.

And Harry can barely hear him, but he does. Harry removes his finger which makes Malfoy shudder a bit. Harry bends over Malfoy's back, water drenching his shirt. Harry firmly grips a pale waist and grinds against Malfoy's arse. The length of his hard prick running along Malfoy's crack. Harry pants as the heat rises and his cock throbs.

"Stop teasing me, you bastard." Malfoy says.

Malfoy reaches behind himself and grabs Harry's painful erection. Harry groans as he watches Malfoy hold onto his cock firmly and line it up with his stretched, licked hole. Harry stares as the head of his cock disappears inside Malfoy as the blonde pushes back onto him. Soon his whole prick is buried in that warm arse. Harry moans as Malfoy's inner muscles clench around his length.

"Fuck me, Potter." Malfoy whispers again.

And Harry has to comply. He pulls out completely, then pushes back in hard. Malfoy lets out a guttural cry, but Harry doesn't stop. He thrusts _good, hard, faster_ into Malfoy. Cock slipping in and out of the tight, wet, warm hole. Harry spreads Malfoy's cheeks wider as he repeatedly slams into that arse. Malfoy pushes back to meet every thrust and continually whimpers as the tip of Harry's cock hits that perfect lump deep inside him. In a haze of lust, Harry sees Malfoy stroking his own hard prick. Harry leans forward and turns Malfoy's head to the side. He presses his lips to Malfoy's in an open-mouthed kiss, tongues caressing eachother in the heat of the moment, losing almost all rhythm.

"I'm gonna come," Malfoy pants.

"Me too," Harry pants.

Harry just thrust harder, going as deep as possible. His balls tightened, signaling that he too was close. So close. He continually buried his cock inside Malfoy's arse, hitting Malfoy's prostate and making the Slytherin cry out in wanton pleasure. Then ripples of intense pleasure seared though Harry's testicles and out his penis. He thrust in short jerks, spilling his semen into that tight arse as he moans. He comes so hard in Malfoy and he loves it.

"I'm coming," Malfoy whimpers as Harry fills him with with his semen.

Malfoy pushes back hard on Harry's prick and lets out a pleasured cry as the cock inside him hits his prostate again. He comes, stroking his cock hard as he spurts all over the wet, tiled floor. Semen coating his pale hand, spilling all over the place. Harry rides out his delicious orgasm as he makes Malfoy come. He slows and then stills inside Malfoy. They're both spent and exhausted. Harry gently caresses Malfoy's back, as his breathing returns to normal, before sliding his limp cock out with a slick, erotic little noise. Harry goes to fetch his clothes and cloak to leave, but not before Malfoy straightens and speaks.

"Mmm... I'm glad I let you spy on me." he says with a wicked smirk.

And all Harry can do is blink in shock. _Manipulative, sneaky sod._

~Fin~

Disclaimed.

A/N: Reviews are appreciated... please?

Bye lovlies. Until next time. ;)


End file.
